Cloud computing is a type of computing in which dynamically scalable and typically virtualized resources are provided as services via the Internet. As a result, users need not, and typically do not, possess knowledge of, expertise in, or control over the technology and/or infrastructure implemented in the cloud. Cloud computing generally incorporates infrastructure as a service (“IaaS”), platform as a service (“PaaS”), and/or software as a service (“SaaS”). In a typical embodiment, cloud computing services provide common applications online, which applications are accessed using a web browser and the software and data for which are stored on servers comprising the cloud.
Cloud computing customers typically do not own or possess the physical infrastructure that hosts their software platform; rather, the infrastructure is leased in some manner from a third-party provider. Cloud computing customers can avoid capital expenditures by paying a provider for only what they use on a utility, or resources consumed, basis or a subscription, or time-based, basis, for example. Sharing computing power and/or storage capacity among multiple lessees has many advantages, including improved utilization rates and an increase in overall computer usage.
With the advent of cloud computing and cloud storage, a challenge exists with respect to IP address usage and the sharing of cryptographic keys between a known and trusted location and the computing cloud.